


I'll Be Thinking of You (It's Always You)

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Based off the first trailer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Based off the first trailer for Avengers: Endgame."When I drift off, I'll be thinking of you. It's always you."orTony is rescued in space by two women: one in a red, blue, and golden shimmering suit, and another in a familiar purple and white suit of armor.





	I'll Be Thinking of You (It's Always You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had when I watched the first trailer of Avengers: Endgame.
> 
> If more trailers come out and bring forth new information, i may write more!

_“When I drift off, I will think of you. It’s always you.”_

It was one of the several recordings he’d made for Pepper. During the previous ones, he couldn’t think of the right words or if there any words at all to express his feelings, but he felt like that one was perfect. It had to be, because he didn’t think there was going to be enough oxygen to make another.

 

Tony laughed a few minutes after he turned off the recording inside the Iron Man helmet; he covered his face with his hand and let it sit there. Through his unexplained laughter, a lone tear trailed down his cheek. His forced and weak smile turned into a frown that trembled with saddened certainty of his impending death.

 

“If only she could see me now,” he murmured to himself as he removed his hand, and stared at his discarded and torn up Iron Man helmet in front of him with glossy, saddened eyes and a weak smile. “She’d yell at me.” He paused and imagined the scene; long, orange hair, chastising him for giving up so easily. “She’d drag me back into the fight. She’d give this long speech about how she married Tony Stark… Iron Man, and not some schmuck from Wall Street.”

 

He sniffled and looked out into the dark and open expanse of space, unforgiving, quiet, and lonely. He felt a tight grip around his heart, tugging and threatening to pull him under; he wasn’t sure if it was from claustrophobia, or the fact that he wasn’t going to make it to his wedding.

 

“I didn’t deserve someone like her.”

 

Nebula watched him bring his hand to his chest and ultimately looked away. Before they got into the ship, they had already come to peace with the possibility that he wasn’t going to make it. She walked away, thinking it was the end, but a sudden bright light that illuminated the inside of their gutted ship made her immediately come back.

 

Tony stared at the light in confusion and mostly horror; he couldn’t see its source, so he assumed the worse.

 

“Thanos?” he murmured.

 

“Possibly,” Nebula grounded out. “We’re sitting ducks out here, and he knows it.”

 

A flash of red, blue, and gold light zipped out from the source, and then an unknown figure floated in front of the light, blocking its blinding gaze. A red and blue suit with a golden star at the center stared at them.

 

Nebula and Tony both watched as the figure’s helmet disappeared and long golden locks flowed out.

 

The woman looked between them and smirked. “You guys need a lift?”

 

Nebula glared at her. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“A friend,” Carol replied. “A dead friend if I don’t get this one to his wedding on time,” she corrected and nodded towards Tony. All he could do was stare at her in shock.

 

“Tony?”

 

He heard the familiar voice just before a purple and white suit of armor floated next to Carol.

 

“I’m dead,” Tony muttered to himself as he looked between the two women in front of him. “I have to be.”

 

“Oh hey, Nebula. Long time no see!” Rocket said through the ship’s outward facing sound system. The searchlight from the front of the ship dimmed and Nebula caught sight of the furry rodent that sat at the pilot’s seat.

 

Nebula let out an exasperated sigh and glared at the whole scene in front of her. “If we are dead, we’re definitely in hell.”

 

\---

 

With the help of Rocket to guide the ship, Carol and Pepper carefully transported Tony and Nebula over. When Tony arrived onto the ship, he was caught in awe of Carol and Pepper’s suits that he was nearly blindsided by Rhodey’s presence.

 

Rhodey was the first to yell at him for going out into space alone, and then Pepper had a turn at him. Rocket joined in soon after and yelled at Nebula. Nebula simply rolled her eyes and ignored him.

 

Carol stood off to the side, watching the scene unfold between the three. It was a heartwarming moment in the middle of a depressing time. She eventually wandered off to tell Rocket to set a course for Earth.

 

When Rhodey asked about what happened on Titan, Tony was mostly silent, but the atmosphere was apparent and telling.

 

Nebula eventually made short of the story. “We lost. Isn’t that obvious?”

 

Carol and Rocket lowered their heads and thought of the friends and family they’d lost. Rhodey saw Tony look away, ashamed and defeated. What worried Rhodey the most was that he didn’t see a single spark of hope in his eyes.

 

He was hoping that would all change once they got back to Earth.

 

The ride back to Earth was somewhat quick thanks to Rocket’s modifications and additions to one of Wakanda’s aircrafts.

 

The welcome back party wasn’t as much as a party as it was a checklist of who survived and who didn’t.

 

Bruce was the first to greet him with an airtight hug. He then caught Steve’s gaze and nodded at him, promising to sort out their differences later on. He made a nod at Natasha, too, and then asked about Clint, to which Natasha replied, “He’s nearby.” He didn’t press any further; Natasha didn’t seem like she wanted to talk about it anyways.

 

Before a proper briefing, everyone wanted to make sure Tony was okay. They made him see one of the few doctors left that were in Wakanda, and then they forced him to get some rest, but he didn’t.

 

He couldn’t put his mind at ease when Thanos was right around the corner, alive and victorious.

 

It was several hours after he’d gotten back from space, and very late at night, when he had wandered into the lab to check on a few things. He mostly wanted to start on the repairs on his nanite suit.

 

A few minutes later, he heard someone walk into the lab.

 

“After all these years, you’re still the same old Tony,” Rhodey said as he walked up next to his best friend. “Working late at night and refusing to get some sleep.”

 

Tony smirked and replied sarcastically, “It’s a wonder I’m always prepared for an attack.”

 

“Seriously, how come Pepper gets a new suit, but I don’t?” He frowned. “I’ve approached you several times about my ideas.”

 

Tony glanced at Rhodey. “Tell you what, when _we_ get married, I’ll make you a new suit. How’s that sound?”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “As if I’d ever marry you. I’m still surprised Pepper said yes.”

 

Tony began to chuckle. “Yeah… so am I.” After a few moments, he felt Rhodey’s hand on his shoulder. He felt a reassuring squeeze and then a small shake.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe and in one piece, Tony. I really am.”

 

Tony looked up from his workspace and looked outside the panoramic window that spanned from one end of the room to the other. The view was breathtaking; it showed a line of trees at the beginning of a nearby forest and above it were millions and millions of stars that shined bright in the night sky.

 

“How did you guys find me?” Tony asked as he turned to his best friend.

 

“Carol picked up on a recording that was being broadcast from your direction.”

 

Tony and Rhodey turned around when they heard Pepper’s voice. Pepper’s orange hair was curled at the ends and cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of gray sweats, a white tank top that showed off the triangular arc reactor nanite housing that was pressed against her chest, right below her collarbone, and a dark red zip-up hooded sweatshirt.

 

She gave Tony an unimpressed look and continued, “Really? A recording? That’s how you’re going to say good-bye to me?”

 

Tony opened his mouth, but he couldn’t think of an excuse.

 

Rhodey smirked and let himself out so he wouldn’t get caught in their moment. Tony almost wished Rhodey didn’t leave, so at least there’d be a witness if Pepper decided to actually murder him.

 

“In my defense,” Tony began as he saw Pepper saunter towards him. “I was in space and I didn’t have any paper or pencil. And I’m not sure snail mail is a thing in space.” He continued to ramble, “Well, it’s a possibility they have space mail, but I’m not a space citizen, so I technically wouldn’t be qualified to send any—” Pepper shook his head at him and he immediately stopped. “—You want me to shut up, don’t you?”

 

“You went into space,” she began with a stern tone. “Without me.”

 

“As if I’d let you go with me,” he replied as he stared at her.

 

She shot him a narrowed look and he shut up again. “And what makes you think I’d let you go if I had any choice in it?”

 

“Would you have stopped me?” he wondered.

 

“Yes.” She paused and sighed. “But knowing you, you wouldn’t listen to me and you’d end up going anyways.” It was apparent that she was unhappy with him, but when she already knew the outcome, he wondered why she was still upset with him.

 

“Are you angry at me?” he asked carefully.

 

“No.” She stared down at her own arc reactor. “I’m angry that you didn’t let me say good-bye to you.” And that’s when it hit him like a train. “You’re Iron Man and I can’t change that, but at least let me say good-bye to my husband in case he doesn’t come back.”

 

He smirked and tried to lighten the mood, “You doubt me?”

 

She mimicked his smirk, but it quickly faded. “It takes you three seconds to tell me you’re on an unidentified space craft headed for the unknown, but I can’t even get a word in before you’re out of range and unreachable.”

 

He nods; he understands how she feels, because he didn’t have a chance to say good-bye to her either. During the moments when he was lost in space, drifting onward but never knowing where he’d end up, he thought of her and how he didn’t have a chance to tell her how much he loved her and how much he couldn’t wait to marry her. A recording was all he had at the time, and it stung worse than the feeling his own blade being slipped into his abdomen when he realized it was the only way he could say good-bye to her.

 

He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. He pressed her close against his body and lowered his face to rest in the space between her neck and shoulder.

 

“I always come home to you,” he promised in a hushed voice.

 

As she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder, tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

“You better.”

 

They stayed in each other’s embrace, holding each other close and basking in each other’s presence. Their illuminated arc reactors faced each other and shined synchronously, glowing brighter and grander.

 

\---

 

“The suit looks good on you by the way.”

 

“Thanks. I’ve been training with Rhodey and Carol. Flying wasn’t exactly straightforward for me at first.”

 

“Um… who’s Carol?” She could’ve sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in his tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tripnskip@tumblr


End file.
